You Deranged Fool
by sAcHi kUroDa
Summary: Draco... a bit of Shokari... and now Sachiro comes into the picture. The wizarding world of New York, Manhattan.
1. Default Chapter

I Can Tell - You Deranged Fool  
  
A note on this FanFic before I start! Number ONE, on the subject of my name for those who've read "In the Way of Fools" (by the most awesome writer on FanFic - sasori), it's a little pun... Dunno if Josuke and Sachi really go together but it's cute! ( ANYHOW! This story is totally dedicated to Sasori cuz she's the most awesome gal in the world! You should ALL get to know her! And yes, I always sound this deranged, then again, it's Sachi right? 


	2. DEATH TO THE DAILY PROPHET

Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: You know I have no idea why we need these? You don't need a rocket scientist to figure out I'm not JK  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH",Draco Malfoy leapt up - literally leapt an entire three meters off the ground, and ran out the door of his spacious parlor. Narcissa looked startled after him, shaking her head sadly - 'The boy really needs to be around his own agemates more.', she thought, gathering the scattered sheets of the Daily Prophet from the ground. Draco didn't stop running. His world had just been violently shaken by some gigantic form of disgrace. His life had taken a most abrupt turn that morning when he performed his traditional "Daily Prophet headline scanning ritual", which most unfortunately read: HARRY POTTER AND HAPPY BRIDE VIRGINIA WEASLEY MOVES INTO NEW HOME. With several unnecessary exclamation marks trailing behind for about three lines. Now, sitting very un-Malfoy-ish style on the ground, a loud, grief-stricken groan was issued and Draco proceeded to bury his face into long, slender, white fingers. In his mind, a violent and controversial discussion was being played in his mind. While 'Ginny-loving-Draco' made up lists after lists of excuses to forgive her and have a positive outlook on life, the 'Damn-Potter's-ass-to-Hell-Malfoy' was thinking more along the lines of KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL! Narcissa gazed out of the parlor window to see her son ruining the beautiful professionally-tended lawn on which her husband loved to play golf. 'The poor boy. I must see Lucius about appointing him a shrink.', she thought decidedly.  
  
A good half hour later, Draco marched through the front doors of the Malfoy Manor, blazed up thirteen flights of stairs announcing rather loudly, "YOU CAN KISS MY SORRY ASS WEASLEY MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~! YOU BASE, VILE, RASH, EMOTION PLAYING, RED-HEADED, SCUMTRIPE, BIASED, UNSUBLIME CREATURE FROM HELL!", which was followed by excerpts from Shakespeare's 'The Tempest' as Draco switched from manic depressive, to Caliban. You see, it had been two years since Draco and Virginia Weasley had been seeing each other - and not privately either. Their romantic outings were often the main subject of gossip, and the couple were expected to 'wed and bed' before very long. That is... until Draco had most unsuccessfully introduced Ginny to caviar, wherein she responded to his efforts with extremely loud accusations of attempted murder by poisoning. And being the rather shallow 'I-chipped-a-nail' girl that she was, she wouldn't listen to his explanations of 'black fish spawn', and proclaimed that their relationship was thereby over, done, finished, arrested, stopped, and broken. Naturally, the restaurant in which they were dining had suddenly grown silent as the renowned Draco Malfoy begged on his knees for forgiveness. However, caviar proved near fatal for Ginny would slapped him clean across his face and pranced out of the restaurant in all her red- arsed glamour.  
  
Now, she has run off with Potter, who likely earned a valuable lesson and never approached his darling wife with anything fish related. (Note: hopefully Potter knows that old fetta cheese has the same effect). Draco flung an immense suitcase onto his bed and stuffed in every single god-awful possession of his (which was quite bit, meaning he had to use extremely powerful minimizing charms). When done, he flipped his passport into his pocket, offered no explanation whatsoever to his concerned mother, and began his one way trip to none other than New York City. 


	3. Annoying Airline Stewardess

Chapter Two  
  
'Damn the freakin muggles to HELL. Shall they stay there FOREVERMORE!', thought Draco, as he attempted to maneuver through a jam- packed Heathrow International Airport. Had he known that it was the largest and busiest airport in the world, he might have chosen Gatwick... however, moving rapidly on.  
  
The Christmas season was approaching, and immense colorfully wrapped packages could be seen on all sides. Draco had to slap himself when he discovered that he was looking at a diamond ring which he could've given to Ginny. "That lowly woman! HAHA! I LAUGH IN YOUR FACE!", he declared storming out of the store. He was now, also acquiring fame in the Muggle world - for being a possessed near-albino man with angelic features.  
  
"The good ones always turn out like that.", said a mother to her child. The little girl promptly ran away, scared quite shitless of the raving man.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shokari sat. She'd grown fond of sitting in the past couple of months. There was nothing better to do in the world. She'd memorized every slightest detail of the view in her New York apartment. At eight, the neighbor's dog would likely be heard rampaging through the hallways of her building. At nine, the postman would be there, never putting anything in her box. The trees, she noticed, had grown about two millimeters.  
  
Shokari had a sad life. Being played around be men wherever she went, and she owned it ALL to her dazzling looks. Even after countless nights of no sleep, the girl was still model material - though too short for the part. She had a nice 5"8 height with only 115 pounds and rapidly losing. Half Chinese and half Japanese, she was a masterpiece of Asian blood. Rich dark, naturally mahogany hair fell waist length in straight sheets. Now THAT was something to be awfully proud of... and she wasn't proud of it. Huge chocolate eyes framed by lashes that could have made Shakira jealous. Her face was small - an ivory heart, and lips that Liv Tyler would kill for. So, getting to the point - she was a drop dead gorgeous gal who was a manic depressive. (  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'The flight attendants are freakish annoying!', concluded Draco as yet again another six foot, one hundred pound flight attendant asked him if he wanted a drink. And Draco, being the idiot he was, snarled at her asking in turn whether he had hinted that he ever did want one. The French beauty stalked away, apparently extremely miffed at being turned down by the most handsome god-awful tempered man. However, when the Frenchies refused to give him a meal at night, Draco gave them all a famous melt-under-my-death- stare-you-evil-French-maids look. And yes, it scared them enough to provide him with a dinner fit for a king.  
  
Not long after, when Draco decided that the aerodynamic machine would continue to fly without being in the danger of crashing, he began to prepare himself for a beauty sleep. Malfoys, I tell you, MUST have their beauty sleep. (OOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo DRACO SLEEPING! *DROOLS* *GAH GAH GAH* okay moving rapidly onwards). Only then did he notice a tiny girl sitting beside him - which she had been doing since the beginning of the flight. He looked her up and down warily... 'Meh... short, skinny, blond, blue eyed... likely brainless', was all he thought, then unceremoniously slumped into the most comfortable position he could find and ultimately began sleeping. The girl blinked at him. Slowly, a small easy grin spread across her features. She would have that man... no matter what.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hello everyone! Eh hem? Only ONE REVIEW SINCE I STARTED TWO DAYS AGO? Okay... maybe asking too much. But please review! They're like my brain food!  
  
Big thanks to my FIRST REVIEWER - Telemoo37. Luv u tons! Really encouraging.  
  
Notes:  
  
I've nothing against blondes! If I offended anyone, please tell me! *evil grin* What is with me and beautiful made up characters? (I dunno whether Miss Blondy or Shokari gets Draco... still working on it in the brain) Has anyone noticed how shallow this crap is?  
  
AAAAAAAARGH ALMOST FORGOT! EVERYONE! OTHER THAN DISCLAIMING HP! I have to say that some of the plot in here comes from "In the Way of Fools" *sheepish grin*. SOOOOOOOO therefore, everyone turn the applause towards sasori. It's a must read. MUST READ!!!! *GRABS YOUR COLLAR AND ATTEMPTS TO STRANGLE YOU* 


	4. Rhea and issues

Chapter Three  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, please insure that you are securely in your seat belts as we are landing shortly.  
  
Messieurs et Madames, nous allons poser a dix minutes. Attachez vos ceinture de sécurité sil vous plaît." Shortly after, the plane began to agitate slightly. Cautiously, the small blond girl looked over at Draco who continued sleeping, blissfully unaware of his surroundings. Reaching over, she tapped him casually on the shoulders. Split second later, Draco was out of his seat and glaring madly at her. Frozen like a statue, the girl numbly explained that the plane was about to land - would he please sit down and fasten his seat belt before he broke his neck? Emitting a sigh, Draco slid back into his seat. 'Annoying muggle from hell and below!'. NO one orders a Malfoy around unless they had serious psychotic problems.  
  
When indeed the plane did land, Malfoy was up and out within a microscopic second. FRESH AIR!!!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! One of his ears popped painfully as he strode confidently through the barriers that lead to his luggage. FREEDOM, SPACE, FRESH AIR!!!!!  
  
Almost immediately, the luggage rolled out. Five minutes later, Draco was a happy free man standing at the main entrance of the J.F. Kennedy International Airport. Now, standing in a freezing open space in front of giant doors, Draco contemplated on where to go. 'Hmmm... wonder if they have a Sheraton Hotel here.', he wondered. Suddenly a tap on his shoulder sent him freaking and leaping sky high before coming down and swerving around to see who had so daringly touched his one thousand pound navy suit that had been custom made by Gianni Versace. And there, in lovely yellow and pink stood Miss Blondy.  
  
"Eer... may I help you?", he ventured to ask after a moments silence. She just gazed cow eyed at him. Slightly insulted, Draco turned to leave.  
  
"Oh no sir, please wait!". Mr. Navy-Versace-Suit turned around again.  
  
"Yes?", he intoned stonily. Extremely angry that a muggle should speak to him in such a fashion! The girl smiled winningly - or what she hoped to be so,  
  
"I'm Rhea Ciarniello! Remember me? I sat next to you in the plane!", and the sad SAD thing about this was the fact that she looked as if she expected the world to bow down and kiss her feet.  
  
"Okay... nice seeing you.", and then he spun around again.  
  
"But wait!", spin around. The world had gotten quite blurry by now in Draco's view. "Are you from Brit?"  
  
"No, I'm from Pirássununga. Where do I look like I'm from?"  
  
"Oh, *gigglely-dee*" - Malfoy stared horrified. "I'm from NEW YORK!"  
  
"Ah, that's nice." A pause was issued just about now, and Draco was planning to turn and this time run away, however...  
  
"Would you like to be a MODEL?", sounded from Miss. Rhea. This time, really truly mortified to the BONE, Draco turned around and whispered in the most DEATHLY voice possible.  
  
"Miss. Ciarniello, perhaps you've misunderstood my tone of voice. I am merely a business man from London travelling to New York on a business related trip. Now if you please.", he finished and began striding towards the doors.  
  
"OOOooooOOOOOOO NO YOU'RE NOT!", screeched Rhea. The last time a guy, hot or not, spoke to her in that fashion, she had sunken her talons deep into him and slapped him to hard he was in a coma few several days. Now, planning to do exactly that, Miss. Ciarniello stalked right up to Draco and grabbed him firmly by the wrist.  
  
"What do you THINK you're doing?"  
  
"You are no business man!", spat Rhea, rather randomly. "I can tell just be looking."  
  
"Oh? And so what am I?"  
  
"Bastard in need of work!" Death glare issued. How DARE this idiot girl speak to him in this manner?  
  
"Girl, I will not ask you nicely again. Please leave me be. You are violating my privacy. If I indeed needed work, I'd search elsewhere."  
  
"Aaaaaah, but where else will you hit the covers of Louis Vuitton in at matter of days?" Rhea smiled enticingly. Draco hesitated. Luois Vuitton? In NEW YORK? HAWHAWHAWHAWHAW!!!! Her grin widened. A card was whipped from her coat pocket - only then did he realize that the yellow and pink were of high quality fabric and in acceptable shades branded by the name... Vuitton. "Here's my card. You may phone me when you wish!", and with that, pink and all, Rhea Ciarniello disappeared.  
  
"Omigawd...", was all he could say.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The phone rang. Shokari reached over and pulled it towards her. "Hello?"  
  
"SHOKARI!!!! Guess WHO????", a high feminine voice bellowed.  
  
"Good afternoon Rhea."  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!! You'll never guess WHAT I met at the airport just now."  
  
"Miniature giraffe?"  
  
"NO! A drop dead gorgeous guy! MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN, can't get any hotter than that."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I gave him my business card. I expect him to phone soon."  
  
"Does he look like he needs a job?"  
  
"No... man you can tell he's rich. Versace navy suit. And omigawd, don't even make me START on his face."  
  
"I.."  
  
"He has like WHITE GOLD HAIR!"  
  
"Ew..."  
  
"No no, not pissy like most of them. I mean seriously practically platinum. And his eyes. WHOOOOOOOOOOOO, they'll wow you down the LV. I dunno, I bet they change colour. They'r' like silver and purple."  
  
"Ew..."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAND perfect body. Okay okay... here's the plan. I'm thinking he'll phone by..."  
  
"Rhea darling? I think I'm dying." 


	5. Shokari and Rhea

Chapter Four  
  
Disclaimer: OMG, I always forget this. I'll do it every few chapters. Just so you guys know - JK owns Draco, I own everything else.  
  
"What did you say?", Rhea stopped dead. A familiar pain beheld her heart and the beating seemed to grow louder.  
  
"I said, I think I'm dying."  
  
"I'll be right there." The phoned clicked and then a flat tone sounded. Shokari set the phone back down. Physically she was fine. Mentally... different matter.  
  
Rhea, stood back to the wall, tears began to well up in her eyes. Shokari had been her best friend and colleague for years and years now. (AAAAAAAH TRUTH REVEALED. SHOKARI WAS A MODEL... is she still? *EVIL GRIN*). She cannot be dying! No, she MUST NOT be dying. With, that Rhea seized her bag - black, velvet with satin ribbon, Audrey Hepburn style, and barreled out of the office.  
  
"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK TOUT LE MONDE! Do NOT let the office BURN DOWN!", and then she was gone. Five whole minutes later, a door slammed, and Vuitton- clad Rhea was in the living of Penthouse 1, The Midnight Lion, Bellevue St. "Shokari!", she gasped as she knelt down beside her friend. One month gone, one month since she last saw her. The change was drastic. Shokari was vulnerable now, her height and weight out of measure... and eerily still beautiful. "Darling. Oh my God, my GOD. What did you do to yourself? You're so thin!", Rhea strode into the kitchen and flung open the door of the refrigerator. Everyone was still there, in its place, just as she had left it. Only, Rhea noticed, half the loaf of bread was gone and so was a bit of the margarine. "You ate BREAD the whole time I was gone? Oh no you don't!", she marched right back into the living, smoked salmon, baguette, cream cheese, and bread knife in hand. Plopping down by the coffee table. She began to saw at the two foot long bread stick. Then slathering it rather generously with cream cheese, Rhea slapped about thirty pieces of salmon in, clapped the two pieces of bread together, cut it in half and presented one portion to Shokari. "Eat that before you attempt to explain anything."  
  
Shokari gave a small smile, and regardless of the warning, began talking. "Rhea I..."  
  
"EAT!", then closing her eyes, and relaxing on a recliner, Rhea munched luxuriously. Sighing, Shokari followed suite. OOOOH did that EVER taste GOOD. Fact being, Shokari hadn't eaten in a week, living off water and biscuits. Minutes later, "All gone Rhea.", Shokari said wiping crumbs from her face. Rhea's eyes flew open, she still had half of hers left.  
  
"Wowsers, when's the last time you ate?"  
  
"A week ago."  
  
"You deranged idiot!"  
  
"Okay, wanna hear the story?"  
  
"Most definitely yes!"  
  
"Okay, got ditched."  
  
"That god-awful Nathan man?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hate to say this gal, but I really don't think he deserved you! I mean you're a first class model for Louis Vuitton! Not mentioning, also the co- manager of the Manhattan firm!"  
  
"I know, but still, I always give away too much of myself.", Rhea snorted at this.  
  
"Psht* I think I know that much! Yo, when was the last time you went to the office?"  
  
"Two weeks."  
  
"Studio?"  
  
"Two days ago."  
  
"Well okay. GET DRESSED GIRLFRIEND YOU'RE COMING WITH ME! By the way, next time you try to be anorexic, I will bash you over the head with that Tiffany Lamp."  
  
"Right."  
  
"HURRY UP." Rhea dragged her into her room. (Yes they were roommates. Different rooms. This is a PENTHOUSE on BELLEVUE STREET PPL! That means HUGE ASS HOUSE ON TOP OF THE WORLD!)  
  
Half an hour later, Shokari emerged from her room. Silk. Navy blue silk business suit. (MUAHAHAHAHAHA, someone wants to match Drakey).  
  
"Lovely. Let's go."  
  
Two Mercedes convertibles left The Midnight Lion and rolled smoothly down the street towards Louis Vuitton Manhattan. ******************************************************************  
  
Draco stared at the phone number on the card. Now, successfully installed in a five star hotel, he had time to think. Would it ever be possible, just the slightest hope of him being an actual model? Oh yeah, he knew he was drop dead gorgeous. But Louis Vuitton? He wasn't worried about his looks. The BRAND was what mattered. Could he betray his beloved Gianni Versace for Vuitton?  
  
"Oh what the hell!", he spat, and picked up the phone.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK. STILL NOW REVIEWS? HUH? Prepare to DIE! LOL* JK! Okay, here are the notes.  
  
Notes:  
  
I LOVE VERSACE! The Midnight Lion - OKAY I HAVE NO IMAGINATION! HAPPY? Love Audrey Hepburn. Simply LOVE her. Mercedes - meh, sounds nice. I LOVE SMOKED SALMON. ...This is turning into an "I LOVE" list. PSHT*  
  
Okay people START REVIEWING! 


	6. Versace and Vuitton CLASH! Rhea vs Draco

Chapter Five  
  
The people of Louis Vuitton were busy as hell. One phone line rang.  
  
"Hello, Trinity Sublime of Louis Vuitton, may I help you?"  
  
"This is Crawley, WHERE'S MY BLACK SATIN GOWN? My wife's birthday is..."  
  
"It has just been sent Mr. Crawley, it will be there directly."  
  
*RING RING*  
  
"HELLO? IS THIS LOUIS VUITTON?", came a wheezing voice.  
  
"Yes sir, please speak softer."  
  
"I WANT MY BURGUNDY BLAZER BY TOMORROW!"  
  
"Indeed sir, I shall send it immediately." Trinity collapsed into her chair. Beside her, Nakita followed suit.  
  
"My god. That was the most AWFUL day I've ever had. And where the hell has Shokari gone? She hasn't been here for ages."  
  
"Ditto, fcuk and Rhea's like a damned arse. She..." *RING RING* "FCUK A DUCK!"  
  
"You know. I love it when you say that. Fu-cuk a duck.", Jamie McDerment, vice president of Louis Vuitton said, picking up the phone. "Hello, James McDerment here, how may I help you?" The silky smooth voice of a man responded.  
  
"Hello, may I speak to Miss. Rhea Ciarniello please?"  
  
"I'm sorry, she's not in at the moment, may I take a message?"  
  
"Of course, please inform her that Draco Malfoy - the man that she met at the airport has phoned, and she can reach me at 6..."  
  
"JAMIE! WHO'S THAT?", cried Rhea.  
  
"A certain Malfoy from the airport."  
  
"AAAAAAARGH! GIMME!" In one superhuman leap, Rhea reached the other side of the room, practically tore the phone away from Jamie and, "Hello!", she said in the brightest, most seductive voice she could muster. "This is Rhea, who might this be?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy as Mr. McDerment told you."  
  
"Mmm, and whatever might you be wanting with me? Hmmm?", she inclined in a highly amused, suave tone.  
  
"If you recall, you offered me a modeling position and I.."  
  
"Oh yes! Where are you right now? Radison? Lovely. I can come and pick you... oh no, no, nevermind, how about I give you our address and you can come here? Ooooooh no worries, the cabbies are fine. Oh yeah. Really cheap. Uh huh, yes, yes. Okay. Mmm. 585 Guilford Avenue sixth floor Office 607. Oh yes. Alright. No, dinner will be fine. Oh yes. See you in a bit. BIBI!!!!!!" Rhea smashed the phone down on the receiver. Six pairs of eyes stared back at her. "Mr. HOTTY PIE IS JOINING US FOR DINNER!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*GASPS of ASTONISHMENT*  
  
"Shokari, you need to wear something better than that. JAMIE! JAMIE! LET ME SEE YOU WEAR VERSACE JEANS AGAIN AND I WILL BASH YOU INTO A HELL HOLE! TRINITY! LAVENDER LAVENDER! NOOOOOOOOOO THAT'S THE UGLIEST CRAP I'VE EVER SEEN! THE LAVENDER!!!!! SMARRRRRRRRRRT GIRL! NAKITA! MAAAAAAAKE UP! NOW! Oh, and wear something smashing won't you?", Rhea grinned feraly before - "KEANU!!!!!!! WHAT IN HELLS NAME DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR??? CHANGE IT! DYE IT! ANYTHING BUT THAT NEON GREEN!" , finally, she rounded on the set's secretary - surprisingly the wildest, with... wild purple hair... and wild red eyes... and wild... okay yeah she's pretty out of it. "And you Sachiro, you're wonderful already however, DO SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR CLOTHES! PEOPLE WE'RE REPRESENTATIVES OF LOUIS VUITTON! CMON! LETS MOVE MOVE MOVE!"  
  
A good hour and a half later, everyone was dressed in beautiful soirée gowns and suits. The two men were sitting rather bored and disgusted at having their president screech like a banshee over clothes and the lighter and dark shades of blue or violet. And there, sitting prim and proper was Shokari. Yes, she indeed did do something about her clothes. The tall girl was now in deep burgundy satin, no sleeved dress that went tight to the waist then fanned out luxuriously to flow a few feet behind her. The black hair was done high up in a bun. The mascara, and eyeliner had done wonders to her already godly face. (Tip: smudged lipstick is a better blush than actual blush. Another tip: Estee Lauder face creme is a better eye makeup remover than anything in the world.) Actually quite frankly, she looked like a Beauty Goddess vampire. Rhea smiled contentedly. The short young woman of twenty three was extremely pleased.  
  
Five minutes later, a knock sounded from the door. Rhea burst with intense velocity and found herself face to face with a well toned chest hidden in a black suit. And I don't mean black blazer with white shirt. I mean black blazer, black pants, black shirt, black shoes, black sunglasses. Attention: Mr. Draco Malfoy a.k.a Versace freak has just entered the building.  
  
Shokari went stiff. His presence made her uncomfortable. She sensed something different, not sinister, but very intimidating. Like he knew something that none of them did.  
  
Draco gazed around the room. He waved a hello and turned to Rhea.  
  
"Well you've got me here. I'm Draco Malfoy."  
  
"I'm Rhea. That one's Jamie there - yes, he picked up the phone. That's our secretary Sachiro. Trinity. Nakita. Oh, and this is my colleague and the co- president of the Manhatten Louis Vuitton branch - Shokari Marito.  
  
Their eyes met. Suddenly, Draco felt his heart stop. The girl wasn't normal. Shokari stared back. That man was dangerous.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Reviewers: [Telemoo83 - HHEEEEEEEEY! Thanks a bunch! Luv u tons!] [All Mighty Terrestrial - you're a great writer, I read some of your works. Keep it up. However, try not to be the next Sylvia Plath? Cuz you dunno what I can dish out if you make me write something reflecting life.] [sasori: EEEEEEEEK! Lol* No no, Sachiro the secretary is Sachi. Lol* Shokari is a manic depressive gal who's got uncovered talent. LOL* I'd love Draco in a speedo. OOOOOOOOOOOOH make that a bright neon orange one. EWWWW imagination running away there!]  
  
Notes:  
  
I dunno what's with the jap names. They're really cool! Yes, I like "FCUK", its a great store... Versace and Vuitton, never could figure out which one I preferred. And if you're wondering - you'll all know who Jamie McDerment is in real life sooner or later. A note on lavender - Cambridge has very nice lavender. If you ever go there. LAVENDER PRODUCTS! This might be disturbing. But NEVER on gods green earth soak your bar of soap in water for a whole night. Cuz I did that - I liked lavender smelling water. And in the morning, it was water anymore. It was like clear lavender smile. Okay that was really disturbing cuz it was six in the morning and I was trying to take a shower. Whenever there's a large space between paragraphs, it means that its a new setting new idea, change of scene. I dunno why the little line things don't show up!  
  
THATIS ALL PEOPLE! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOOOH P.S. This story is dedicated to Mindy Chan (or is it Chen) and Jamie McDerment. LOVE YOU BOTH TO BITS!!!!!! 


	7. Bitches of the World Unite

Chapter Six  
  
They were still staring at each other two minutes later. Rhea was getting extremely annoyed. Draco was HER model not Shokari's! Then a deep self loathing swam into her conscience. 'You had a much better life than her Rhea. She deserves better.' And immediately the world grew to a brighter place.  
  
"DINNER ANYONE? OOOOOooooooooooooHHHHHHHhhhhhh, guess where I booked us for!!!!!!!"  
  
"Makudonarudo?", asked Sachiro. Naïve girl that one. Rhea scowled.  
  
"NO! HYES ENCORE!!!!!!!" Silence.... scattered applause from onlooking audience. "What's wrong with you people? It's the nicest restaurant in town!" The employees exchanged glances.  
  
"Takes too long. Like two hours for the food to come."  
  
"They make my steak too tough when I asked for a median rare."  
  
"Their Bordeaux isn't remarkable."  
  
"It's too hot!!!!!!"  
  
"The water tastes craparooroo!" (Sachiro is um... a bit wacked out). Rhea glared stonily at all. Suddenly Draco acquired a new respect for her. Anyone who could issue that sort of glare, mind you, it was almost as devastating as a Malfoy one, was obviously worthy of befriending. Shokari remained silent. Rhea became uneasy.  
  
"Well, Shokari, what do you think? Should we go to Hyes or not?"  
  
ULTIMATE SILENCE  
  
  
  
"Rhea, he's a wizard."  
  
  
  
ULTIMATE SILENCE  
  
"The girl's a tad deranged Mr. Malfoy. You must ignore her.", Rhea said smilingly, ready to pull out her wand to use on his brain when,  
  
"No, she's right. I am a wizard." Draco pulled out his wand.  
  
"OOOOOOH, MAHOGANY!!!!!", Sachiro pulled the wand towards her. Suddenly, clutching it with all her twenty years of ignorance, she pulled it away from Draco and popped one end into her mouth like a lollipop. Draco gazed in ABSOLUTE HORROR! His prized mahogany, eleven inch, griffin talon, wand was being SUCKED ON by the secretary of Louis Vuitton. 'That's it, Versace all the way.', he thought.  
  
"I... uh... Sachiro-chan stop it." Rhea stuttered. For once, really lost for words. Jamie strode up.  
  
"Well then! It's all good isn't it? We're all bitches and wizards! Ow, okay, witches and wizards." Jamie rubbed his head where Trinity had bashed him with a paper weight.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Notes:  
  
Short chapter y'all! Okay, be happy. FIVE CHAPTERS WRITTEN IN ONE NIGHT!!!! That's quite an achievement thank you very much. Review! REVIEW! PLEASE? *BEGS ON KNEES* Makudonarudo - McDonalds. Learnt it from sasori. I was just as o.O||| as she was! Chan - not a last name. A kinda cuddly, warn name for someone you're close to. Also learnt from sasori. That gals amazing you ppl. 


	8. The Contract

Chapter Seven  
  
Disclaimer: Half the story's JK's, a quarter is from my benefactor - sasori who's amazing vocab has been used in such a vile way. And then the other quarter is mine. ALL MINE! BACK OFF!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
Seven steaks and three bottles of Bordeaux later, Draco melted back into the dessert lounge at Hyes. Rhea was reclined on the opposite sofa while the others were positioned at odd angles around the room. A companionable silence was held. Everyone was full and content, even Shokari. Now THAT was an accomplishment. The last time Shokari went outing and actually enjoyed it was almost over a year and a half ago. LONG, LONG TIME! And now, alas, the Louis Vuitton business would be set into action.  
  
"So, Mr. Malfoy. Modeling is it? Hmmm?", the wine had a... um... diminishing effect on her. However, she was still sane. "How about we do THIS!", she proclaimed, and everyone jumped. "Tomorrow, toooooooomooooooooorrrrooooooooooooow, you come skadadelling to the STUDIO, and we make you try on that new black silk thinger we got in, something like two days ago.", the smile she flashed at him would've made any man sigh with adoration. However, Malfoy, having a dashing smile himself was quite impervious to it. Sachiro looked from her boss, to the new guy, and back to her boss. Then, cracked into an evil grin.  
  
"Black SILKY! WAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!". All eyes were converted to her.  
  
"Chiro-Chan, I think it's time to get back to our apartment.", said Shokari carefully. (OOOOOOOOOOH, I love creating these havenish things where all the good friends live in the same floor of the same building. Okay, maybe not same floor cuz Shokari and Rhea's got the penthouse, but the floor right beneath it.)  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! THOU SHALL NOT COME NEAR ME!!!!!! HEEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!!!!!!!!", came an insane voice. Okay, now the wine REALLY got to Sachiro. Draco himself was a bit dazed, though it improved his mood sublimely. Who would've thought that the day after Ginny Weasley bitched a large on at him, he was there in New York Manhattan beginning to work as Louis Vuitton's model? How capital.  
  
"Right Kari, you do JUUUUUUUUUUST that. Why don't you allllll go on back to the Lion and I'll be there soon.", Rhea's smile broadened.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAH! She wants to get RID of us girls... and boys!", observed Trinity rather slowly. "Can we let her do that????"  
  
  
  
"Yes, come now Trin, we'll all meet again at the Lion.", Shokari said. Trinity stayed put, Nakita - doing whatever Trinity did - stood with her. Then Shokari snarled, "I SAID LET'S GO!".  
  
"Righto old gal!"  
  
"We're coming!"  
  
"Hold ya horses!"  
  
"Ai ai cap'ain." And so the entire crew descended the stairs like a flock of peacocks. Rhea turned back to Draco, composing herself to discuss a more serious matter.  
  
"Now, you're currently residing at the Sheraton I believe?"  
  
"Radisson.", Rhea glared at the pointing out of her mistake.  
  
"How nice. Well, now. We need to get one thing straight. Are you planning to stay permanently? Mmm. That's an up. Second thing, because you are planning to stay, you will need to move into the Lion as soon as possible. Third - sign here.", she produced a crisp sheet of paper with the Vuitton crest on it. Simple enough, it was a contract, detailing that he would stay in the Vuitton business and that his position would be upgraded as he shows talent.  
  
Five minutes later, it was sign, stamped, and done.  
  
"Lovely. Now, tonight I shall speak with the landlady about an apartment. The Vuitton crew has dominate the entire top three floors of the Lion. The rooms are large, spacious, and fully equipped with everything - all you have to do is put the food in the fridge and everything's ready to go." Draco gawked. "Yes, there are pros to working at Louis Vuitton. Now, you'd better go back to the hotel. In fact, I'll give you a lift."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, "Goodnight Draco - oh and here's the address to the studio. I'll be there.", Draco thanked her genuinely and was halfway in the hotel when - "and Draco, about Shokari...", his eyes widened considerably. "she's been through lots.", and then she droooooooooooooove away.  
  
Draco stood at the steps of the Radisson. Shaking his head, he went up to his room and fell asleep promptly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Rhea, we need to talk." Shokari was propped up on her favorite pouffe. "About Draco. He seems rather different." "That's a first."  
  
"Okay, so here's what I'm asking you, is he working for us?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"YES."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"YES!!!!!!"  
  
"Great. Okay let's all go to bed.", and the door slammed. Rhea groaned and slunk into the bathroom, a long hot soak in the sauna was an excellent idea.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Reviewers: LOVE YOU ALL! Sorry I can't do individual comments this time. I promise I will in the next chapter!  
  
Notes: I LIKE the Radisson. Bordeaux - French wine. Quite nice (no, I don't drink regularly). Louis Vuitton all the way! I love Sachiro, don't diss her!  
  
LOVE YOU ALL!! 


	9. And the Bloody Morning After

Chapter Eight  
  
To my reviewers: HIYO! I've decided to move this to the top cuz no one bothers reading the crap at the bottom. So here it goes: [hermione radcliffe - Thanks! I've actually put spaces between everything so its legible now. I didn't realize that FanFic wouldn't make them show up unless I double space it. Lol* Like you're "last name". You like Daniel?] [sasori - EEEEEEEEEEK, lol* trust me gal, you deserve it. NOW GIMME THAT DRAWING OF SACHI AND JOSUKE! Jk jk jk. It's like what I'm looking forward to these days.] [JMcDement - JAAAAAAAAMIE!!!!!! *smooch* love you toooooons]  
  
Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda. No I'm not Rowling, next subject PLEASE.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The morning came, bright with anticipation - Shokari was in a sublime mood. "RIIIIIIIIIISE AND SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE CREW!". She burst out of her room, pounded on Rhea's door, went into the dining room, jumped around till Jamie, Trinity and Nakita from downstairs woke up, and then phoned Sachiro until she was pissed crapless and woke up to go and beat Shokari brainless.  
  
The next god-awful thing happened when Rhea came screaming out of her room with an impossible hangover.  
  
"HAVE you GONE COMPLETELY INSANE?", she yelled at Shokari.  
  
"Not quite. Reminder - Mr. Malfoy is due in the studio shortly.", and with that, retreated into the bathroom for a well deserved shower and soak. Fuming like Mt. St. Helen's well over due, Rhea stomped into the kitchen slamming about making burnt toast, soggy cereal and tea with too much milk and too little flavor. The phone rang and a scowling Rhea picked up - much to the person's misfortune. "YES?"  
  
"Rhea? Are you okay?"  
  
"COULDN'T BE BETTER! WHO THE HELL IS THIS?"  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Oh, whadya want?"  
  
"Directions to the studio? I dunno if any of the cabbies can find their way to this address."  
  
"THEN APPARATE!", and she slammed the phone down with a lovely BANG. Shokari exited the bathroom.  
  
"Should it be the blue silk or the black today?", she asked jovially. At this, Rhea stopped, pondered for a while, Shokari usually wasn't in such a good mood, then again, she must pay for waking her up in such a fashion...  
  
"HOW ABOUT THE NEON ORANGE?"  
  
"You know I was JUST about to bring that up!", Shokari explained, and bounced into her room. Insanity - first word that came into Rhea's mind. And OH MY GAWD, when Shokari came out Rhea doubled back and fell onto the couch, blinded beyond knowledge. "Rhea darling? Hello? D'you like it?". Rhea with her tongue lolled out, her eyes screwed shut and her arms askew, didn't answer. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."  
  
"TAKE IT OFF!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAARGH TAKE IT OFF! I KNEW WE NEVER SHOULD'VE BOUGHT ANYTHING VERSACE!"  
  
"Okay, than the Gucci?"  
  
"Depends."  
  
"Wine crushed velvet."  
  
"...okay.", Shokari beamed at her, and proceeded to change. Rhea followed suite, clothes were a hassle sometimes, why couldn't they all just march around naked? The Greek gods and goddesses did so and were famed for their beauty... then again... no.  
  
Shokari was more than just insane that morning, she was shockingly happy, bouncing, and as psychotic as Sachiro - who she met halfway down the stairs.  
  
"Wanna ride today?"  
  
"Yupperz."  
  
"Intense. Lemme beep Rhea, I wanna get there early today. Ah, the world is a better place." ...dialing... "Rhea darling, I'm going with Chiro to the STD right now... I don't care if its an acronym for Sexually Transmitted Disease, I'm calling it the STD. Fine be a cow... Okie. Bibi." Sachiro was just getting used having a psycho buddy when she was violently pulled away from her daydream and into a large glass elevator. "Chiro-chan, when we do get to the STD, I want you to IM Sasori and get her on the set for today." Sachiro blinked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Reason being that she's our top female model and I want to get her and Draco to collaborate on a duo piece." There was an immense pause in which Sachiro finally came down to earth and thought sanely.  
  
"But Kari, you're our best model."  
  
"Really? That's a new one. Too bad I wasn't appreciated when I did model. Well, now I'm the co-prez so I get to call the shots. Sasori it is!"...  
  
"Rhea won't like it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can tell."  
  
"Oh.", and the duo exited the glass elevator and entered the Mercedes. "Well, she's going to have to like this one. Draco's already her favorite."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Apologies: This was the most pointless crap written chapter I've ever done. Very, very sorry. I'm working on improvements cuz I really blanked out when I was writing this. Not a good thing. Please don't kill me yet. I deserve another chance... kind of.  
  
Notes: Actually there are none. If you got questions. Post 'em up. I'll answer then in the next chapter - promised to be much better. 


	10. Shokari Leaves

Chapter Nine  
  
Reviewers: [hermione radcliffe - lol* thanks for the review. I have another story if you care to read. It's called "The Beginning of the End" and its in the "Original" "Romance" section. I was really bored last night so... lol* Thanks again!] EVERYONE ELSE: WHERE ARE THE REVIEWS?  
  
Disclaimer: Draco belongs to JK and so do the spells etc. etc. the rest belongs to the readers and me.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Draco Malfoy stared at the phone. The bitch! How dare she speak to a MALFOY in that manner. An extremely angry, extremely miffed, and extremely egotistic Draco walked into his bedroom. Well, if that Vuitton cow wants to be rude, he'll bitch right back at her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When Shokari and Sachi arrived at Louis Vuitton Shooting Studio, Keanu was already there. He was the only Vuitton crew member who lived elsewhere - something to do with an elderly mother etc. etc.  
  
"I need you to boot up all of the computers, Chiro. Keanu, we need to take a good look at the designer styles. Oh, oh, oh, the black silk. Gotta get that out for Mr. Malfoy.", the STD was a bustling place full of energetic vibes when Rhea Ciarniello arrived. "Rhea darling! Come, come, we have to pick out the sets. I've gotten Chiro to beep up Sasori.", Rhea stopped dead.  
  
"Sasori? Why Sasori?", she asked. A bewildered look plastered on her face. Shokari paused and looked up.  
  
"I thought she might do a duo set with Draco.", Rhea's eyes glazed over, then flashed red.  
  
"No." Everyone in the studio froze. A fight between the two directors would not be good.  
  
"Why not? She's a wonderful model, and we want to give Draco a good impression don't we? I think Sasori would be a wonderful partner for him.", the sky darkened drastically outside. The Manhattan sun was clouded over.  
  
"No.", Rhea said in another deathly voice. You could hear a pin drop in the studio. Shokari and Rhea were staring at each other. A glare for glare. Jamie with Trinity and Nakita walked in. They too stopped. The signs were far too clear. When Rhea and Shokari fought, the world stops and watches.  
  
"I asked you 'why not'."  
  
"I will not have Sasori modeling beside my new star. NO!"  
  
"Oh, I understand. She's expired now is she? You'll ditch her for someone you've never worked with. Is it because he's good looking Rhea? Huh? Personally I think Jamie there looks wonderful compared Mr. Albino Freak.", Jamie straightened up, looking indignant. Rhea seethed.  
  
"You know what, Shokari? I think that you have a little crush on our Mr. Albino Freak. Well, apparently not enough men have played you Shokari! You'll never learn!", Shokari stared. The crew stopped breathing. Only Rhea's pants could be heard. Shokari continued glaring. That bitch. That BITCH. Shokari picked up her purse, and her file sitting on her desk. She pulled out three floppy disks, scrawled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Sachiro.  
  
"I'm apparently not needed or respected here. I'll take the pay check for this month - oh, no Miss. Ciarniello, don't you say a word. It's the twenty eighth, you can't stop me from taking the check. I resign from my post. Jamie take over.", and with that she swept from the room, knocking into something as she went out. The black Mercedes pulled away and into the Manhattan traffic.  
  
The something looked after her. Draco Malfoy had arrived at a rather inconvenient time. Rhea was standing stiff as a bedpost, apparently fuming with anger. The rest of the crew looked either shocked, or heartbroken. In fact, Sachiro had sat down in her chair and tears were slowly trickling down her face.  
  
"Is there something wrong?", Draco asked. He hadn't quite caught on to the fact that Shokari had just left for good. He had wanted her to be there. She was his "savior" from an extremely talkative Rhea. Well, at the moment Rhea was staring into space. Then, she snapped harshly back to reality.  
  
"Nothing at all. Sachiro, beep up Sasori again. She doesn't need to come. Trinity, stop standing there, I don't want to see that black silk. Draco, come to the back. You can pick the first outfit that you'll model in.", Draco felt extremely insulted. Actually, he felt like a three year old child being offered an ice cream cone in licorice flavor. He allowed himself to be steered to the newly arrived section of the studio.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shokari drove recklessly. She stopped by the Vuitton office to pick up her things. She was lucky that she kept only paperwork there. Next stop - The Midnight Lion. She strode into the penthouse and directly to her room. Inside, she pulled out a large suite case. Minimizing and stuffing everything in there, Shokari did a last roundup of the place. Nothing left of hers. Wonderful, time to leave and find another apartment. She had a good sum of money on her. Working at Louis Vuitton allowed her a high salary. And due to the fact that she had no where to spend it, her bank held around $33, 452, 199 and was rising rapidly. Shokari knew that Rhea wouldn't follow her. Rhea's pride was the bane of her life. Well, Shokari wasn't prepared to be pushed around anymore. Three years of being under constant watch was enough, and she wanted more fresh air.  
  
11:46:22, November 29th, 2002, Shokari Hiro left The Midnight Lion on Bellevue Avenue and traveled into Manhattan Occult. The wizarding Manhattan society. It was a bit of a relief, her wand was free to be waved around. No more pessimistic muggles and absolutely Rhea-free. Rhea hated the wizarding world. She had immersed herself in fashion to get away from the magical society. Wands, potions, and the supernatural were too much for her. She didn't want anything to do with them. Her parents were muggles and she was very much in their point of view. Too bad, she did have magical blood and therefore magically trained. Heaven knows the last time Rhea picked up a wand. What was it? Five years? Yes, Beauxbatons hadn't treated her well.  
  
Shokari threaded through witches and wizards of her type, entering a real estate agency run by elves. Real, tall, beautiful, elves that Tolkein would've killed for.  
  
"I'm looking for an apartment please. Penthouse."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Notes:  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOH RHEA THE BITCH GETS HER PUNISHMENT! I don't have anything against licorice ice cream - it just doesn't appeal to me.  
  
REVIEW PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAASE! 


	11. Sachiro Decides

Chapter Ten  
  
Reviewers: [hermione radcliffe - thanks a bunch! You rule! Lol* I think I'm gonna have to dedicate the story to you along with sasori and Jamie]. Everyone else: I am not pleased with your reviewing progress.  
  
Disclaimer: Draco belongs to JK, so do the other obvious things. Shokari, Sachiro, Rhea, Trinity, Nakita, Jamie, and Keanu belong to me. That's bout all. Oh... and so does Manhattan Occult.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
An elf by the name of Sereleanor looked up from her work. WHOA! Now THAT was a real true Evenstar. Violet eyes with creme skin and wine hair. WHOA! Had Draco been there, the world would've crashed down... Then again Draco wasn't there... SO!  
  
"Penthouse?", a smile broke on the elf's face. Had this been in Bulgaria, the veela would've been kicked off the international beauty stage. "You're in luck Ma'am. The penthouse population has decreased alarmingly. We've an entire catalogue of penthouses to choose from.", Sereleanor reached from inside a desk and pulled out a three ringed binder. "Here. Touch any of the pictures, and it will transport you to the actual penthouse. Then, you merely ask to be brought back, and you will be.", Sereleanor left Shokari to amuse herself. The rooms were beautiful. Eons upon eons of suites in every colour. One of them dazzled Shokari into a trance. She had looked through two thousands of them so far, and then end of the pictures were nearing. A few more flips and Shokari had decided.  
  
"Ms. Sereleanor.", she started. "I think I'll take penthouse 1986.", Sereleanor peered over her shoulder.  
  
"Ah, wonderful choice. I've always loved that one myself. It's beautiful isn't it?", Shokari nodded in accord. "Here, I'll find you the price." The elf disappeared behind rows of shelves, returning shortly with a thick folder. "Ah, I've found it. Mmm, not a bad buy for that penthouse. The prices had dropped when the demand for the rooms plunged. That'll be 1240 galleons per month, everything included.", Shokari pondered this for a while. Not bad, her previous apartment, though split with Rhea, had been approximately the same price - when converted to wizard currency of course. Shokari nodded.  
  
"I'll take it.", Sereleanor beamed.  
  
"Wonderful. I'll set up the command charm for you. Step through that fireplace, and say 'Cambridge Quest Penthouse', a charm will be on the door. Stroke it and you'll be able to enter." Nodding again, Shokari stepped into the fireplace -  
  
"Cambridge Quest Penthouse."  
  
She found herself facing an immense pair of doors. Taller than herself by about two feet and painted mahogany, they stood their ground and posed a menacing look for intruders. However, Shokari wasn't an intruder, so she found them quite comfortable looking. She ran a finger down the right side of the door and it swung cleanly open. A welcoming sight found her. Burgundy walls with cream carpets were running forever in front of her. A fireplace with fully furnished couches and coffee table was sitting somewhere to the left. Advancing towards the staircase, Shokari mounted it and found several bedroom. Three in fact. She took the largest one for herself - for once being able to enjoy the feeling of domination in her own home. Grinning, she heaved her suitcase into the room and everything bounced out into their appointed spots. "Ah.", she said to herself. "Lovely." She poked about for a few minutes, taking a full tour of her spacious home. A grin spread across her features.  
  
Half an hour later, she stepped out the door and into the elevator. Time to visit Occult again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Vuitton Crew had never experienced a more hellish day. Apart from Rhea, everyone, Draco included, was exhausted, frustrated, and rather disgusted. Sachiro was still sniffing, and every so often would sit down and diminish into a puddle of tears. The only down thing about this all was the fact that Draco looked awesome when he was moody. The sinister expressions that remained on his face for the entire shooting period only made Rhea ecstatic.  
  
Finally, Draco had had enough. He marched into the change room declared that he was done for the day and left without further notice. Rhea glanced around, everyone was looking at her.  
  
"Stop staring! It's rude! Okay, finished for the day. Wonderful isn't it. Jamie I want to see those shots by tomorrow. Au revoir tout le monde!", and then she too left. Sachiro stood up slowly. She fumbled through her drawers and pulled out a piece of paper which she tucked firmly into her binder.  
  
"I'm going to go too. I need to get some... things done.", this left Keanu, Jamie, Trinity, and Nakita sitting in awkward silence.  
  
"I say all hail Rhea. She got Shokari to go away!", intoned Nakita. She never really did like Shokari. Being of Japanese blood as well, the thought of having a gorgeous boss really annoyed her. Yet, the others were still silent. And they stayed silent for a long, long while!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sachi sat in her apartment in The Lion. The piece of paper that Shokari handed her had just a few words on them:  
  
I'll call you when I get the chance.  
  
Well, who knows when the girl would have a chance? Sachiro continued staring at the piece of paper. Then she withdrew the piece of paper that she had taken from her cabinet. It was Draco's modeling contract. "We'll see if he still wants this.", she said to herself, and picked up the phone. It rang several times before she received an answer. A recording machine went on.  
  
"Hello, this is Draco Malfoy. I am not available at the moment, please leave a message after the beep, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." Sachiro snorted. Didn't take long for Mr. Malfoy to learn to operate muggle appliances, Rhea must've had an immense impact on him. Well... here it goes.  
  
"Hello Draco. This is Sachiro - the secretary for Louis Vuitton. I have something to discuss with you. I would be best if we do it face to face, therefore; I think it better for us to meet somewhere. I'm suggesting local bar - Neon Dusk - in Manhattan Occult tonight at twelve. If you can't make it, call me, or just give me a shout from next door. Bye.", the moment she hung up, she felt stupid. The two of them were neighbors, they could've just met in one of their apartments. Aiyah* How stupid could she get? Well, she's already left the message, so now, it's better to just prepare the materials for tonight and get her butt to Neon Dusk.  
  
Scanning her surroundings, Chiro snatched the contract, placing it in a clear presentation folder, then into a bag. She shuffled around and found her law book - would come extremely handy. Last thing, try to locate Shokari and get her to go to the Neon Dusk. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. Sachiro stiffened. Please don't be who I think it is...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sachiro came back with a thick pile of paper work. Excellent. She would be starting her new career in two weeks time. That gives her plenty to get in touch with Sachiro. Now, all she had to do was read and sign this pile of papers that enabled her to start her own architecture firm. A smile played her lips. Lovely.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Notes:  
  
Mmmph... Well Rhea got ditched eh? PAIN! Sachiro's really quite a capable young woman when she needs to be. She's just... usually bored with the world around her. ( If you guys have any questions at all, just review and I'll answer them. Thanks! Bibi. 


	12. Rhea Weaves In and Out of the Picture

Chapter Eleven  
  
Reviewers: [sasori - I'm sorry! I'll see what I can do... but Rhea's being extremely rebellious.] [hermione radcliffe - ( thanks so much for all the reviews. I'll try to keep this up for a while...]  
  
Disclaimer: No HP characters are mine. The character "Sachiro" is based on "Sachi" from "In the Way of Fools". And everything else is mine.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sachiro stood and walked briskly to the door. 'Make whoever it is, think that you are just fine. Normal. Nothing happened.' The door opened.  
  
"Draco?!?!?!", relief flooded into her as well as annoyance. "Why didn't you pick up the phone doofus?", Draco hushed her and pushed the girl into the apartment.  
  
"Rhea's not been very nice when she returned from the STD today." *Sachiro bursts out laughing* "And she came down to talk to me right after she arrived. Then you phoned in the middle of our conversation... so..." A lump formed in Sachiro's throat.  
  
"So where is Rhea right now?", Draco gestured towards his room. "Ah."  
  
"'Ah', is right. Now, she wants me to invite you over. So, you'd better make up some quick posh story about why you phoned, and what you wanted so desperately to talk about."  
  
"Ummm... ah... if you were umm... willing to go out with me?", Sachiro felt stupid again. But it was something worth a shot. It matched the phone call pretty well. Draco stared at her stupidly. Finally, he nodded his consent.  
  
"All right. Well here is goes.", the two of them walked into Draco's apartment, met by a Rhea who was draped gracefully over a plush couch. She motioned for them to take a seat across from her.  
  
"Now, Chiro-Chan. How did you find work today?"  
  
"Rather monotonous, and a bit dreary. Why do you ask? How did 'you' find work today?"  
  
"Thrilling. Extremely refreshing."  
  
"Ah, that's where we differ."  
  
"So, where do you propose we dine tonight? Let's have a snug little conversation amongst us three.", Rhea twiddled her fingers jovially. Draco looked from boss to secretary. Sachiro could be easily sacked for this. It was amazing how calm she seemed.  
  
"Actually Rhea, Draco and I were going to head down to the Neon Dusk at midnight.", Rhea's eyes grew wide.  
  
"And I wasn't invited?!?! How devastating.", at this, Draco looked again at the secretary. A faint pink tinged at her cheeks and her eyes suddenly grew dreamy. Her eyelids drooped slightly, and she took on a shy look.  
  
"I was... I was going to ask Draco something." Rhea, who thought her little Chiro-chan was too dense to be up to anything superfluous, let it pass and took it exactly as Sachiro wanted her to.  
  
"Ah... OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, are you two...", Rhea looked from Draco to Sachiro. "I see. HAHAHA. If that's so, then I guess I'll let you two talk. Tell me all about it tomorrow. HAHAHAHA.", and she rose to leave. WHOA* Even Sachiro hadn't expected it to be that easy.  
  
"You'd better place a memory charm on her, Draco. I don't need her to be running around after us.", he nodded, following Rhea out the door.  
  
"Oh, and take her scarf with you.", Sachiro said pointing towards the scarf that was left on the couch.  
  
"Rhea! Rhea, wait up!", Rhea turned around fully anticipating that she'd be brought along for her mindful advice, when a spell hit her fully in the face. She stepped back, tripping over a stair.  
  
"What?!?!", Draco stooped down and helped her up.  
  
"You okay Rhea? What do you think you're doing? Usually the president of Vuitton doesn't fall on stairs.", Rhea stood up and scowled.  
  
"Well, it wasn't my fault that you'd call me out of the blue."  
  
"Oh yeah, just to say... umm... you conveniently left your scarf on my couch, so I took the liberty of returning it to you.", he said dropping a long piece of fabric in her hand. "And that's bout all. I have to run! Bye.", and he sprinted back into his apartment. Rhea brushed herself off. Placed her scarf around her neck and continued ascending the stairs. She felt extremely giddy, maybe she'd go and take a soak in the sauna.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shokari, laid her pen down. It had promptly run out of ink and her hand was sublimely soar from all the writing. Her signature was printed across fifty-something pages. All of which she read, and re-read, picking out every detailing and storing it in her photographic memory. Satisfied, Shokari leant back in her chair. Mmm, time to phone Sachiro. She picked up the phone - oh she loved these fully furnished flats with muggle and wizard appliances - dialing the number: 209-987-9913. The phone rang several times. Finally, a voiced sounded through the receiver.  
  
"Hello? Who's this?", Shokari smiled, she knew this voice all too well.  
  
"Hello Chiro. It's Shokari.", she heard the girl scream.  
  
"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARI!!!!!!!! Where are you? How are you? What are you doing? How did you get a phone so fast? Explain!", Shokari laughed.  
  
"Calm yourself darling. I'm in Occult right now, and I have the nicest apartment. It didn't take long to find, this Elf gave me an entire catalogue of rooms and I found this one. It's gorgeous. Oh, and I've started... or I'm about to start my own architecture firm.", she paused as Sachiro ranted on about how much she missed her. "Chiro, it's only been a couple of hours!"... a pause. "All right, why don't you come over to my place."... another pause. "Meet me at the entrance of Occult. Okay... Bibi.", Shokari placed the receiver down.  
  
In Room 300, The Midnight Lion, a large whoop could be heard and if anyone was looking, they'd see two figures run out of the door and into the street... then promptly disappearing. However, no one saw... so it's all good.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Notes: Meh... witches are extremely efficient people. What can I say? 


	13. White, Burgundy, and a bit of Rhea

Chapter Twelve  
  
Reviewers: [hermione radcliffe - ( thanks so much for all the reviews!] [Tookie Clothspin - Lol* actually Draco becomes much fairer in temper afterwards. I made him quite a sane person. Where did I mention that he's not British? Cuz he most definitely is! Please tell me, and I'll look into it! Thanks!]  
  
Disclaimer: Meh...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sachiro and Draco stepped out into Occult. It had been ages... mark my words... AGES since Sachiro had been there... and Draco's first time. Needless to say, he was impressed. It was like walking into a hidden wonderland. First thing he caught sight of, was a gigantic store that read "SIR WALDRICK NICKENSTEIN'S RACE BROOMSTICKS FOR ALL OCCASIONS".  
  
'Must check that out sometime', he thought. A delighted yelp from Sachiro told him that Shokari had been spotted. He followed her gaze and rested on a figure leaning against a lamp-post some ways off. Hotness confirmed: Shokari Marito had arrived.  
  
Draco was half dragged to her and in no time the three were cruising down the streets of Occult contemplating on whether or not they should dine at the Neon Dusk or settle for a nice Italian restaurant.  
  
"Italians all the way!"  
  
"You mean you're saying that you support Rhea? Well, well, Draco, I would've never thought in my entire..."  
  
"I didn't mean it that way! God Sachi, you ALWAYS make it so complicated!", a bemused looked was shot at him, and Shokari contributed with a raise of eyebrows. "Okay, fine, if you want to be called a simpleton, be one - SIMPLETON!", Sachiro's purse found itself contacting most thrillingly with his skull. He stopped, "Okay... Sachi, that hurt."  
  
"How devastating!", she exclaimed. They had reached the Neon Dusk by now, as usual, it was jammed with people. The ghost of what looked like Merlin's grandson stood half hidden in the shadows. A group of warty hags were casually throwing dice. Shokari motioned for a private room. The bartender ushered them towards the rear end of the pub.  
  
"Anton, if anyone asks for us. Say you've never heard of us and we're not here.", the old wizard nodded. The three guests were ushered into the dimly lit room. Comfortable looking couches were placed randomly around the room. The trio congregated around a coffee table, pulling together plush cushions, arm chairs, and recliners.  
  
"So!", began Sachiro. "Tonight friends, I have gathered you all here to discuss a matter of utter importance!", Draco snorted. Sachiro glared. "Here I present a document.", the contract was produced. "Now, Mr. Draco Malfoy, I must ask. Are you satisfied with your current occupation?"  
  
"Uh... good pay!"  
  
"Do you then, Mr. Malfoy, propose to remain at your current position of 'model' at Louis Vuitton?"  
  
"Depends on if I have another choice." Shokari again lifted her eyebrows. Sachiro nodded for her to speak.  
  
"I propose a choice! I, Shokari Marito has just started a private architecture firm. As of now, I am recruiting workers and have the title of 'co-president' and 'vice-president' available. As you two are my friends. I offer these positions to you. I an aware of the difficulty to break Vuitton contracts, especially when signed the previous day, however; if within reason, the law abides to you."  
  
"Okay...", said Draco slowly. "Question: Why are we speaking like some idiots from court? #1 We're doing a helluva bad job at it. #2 It's not necessary. #3 Rhea's asking for us in the main room right now." A tense silence was followed by this statement, followed by rushes towards the wall. Shokari pressed her ear against it, trying to catch some sounds, when a magnifying spell was thrown out the door. Draco smiled. "May I introduce to you, Miss. Marito, the sound magnifying spell. You may now sit down quite comfortably and listen to Miss. Ciarniello talk." A voice floated through the door as he spoke.  
  
"Are you sure? My colleague distinctively told me that they would be at here!"  
  
"Well ma'am, I keep a thorough eye out for my customers and I haven't seen an albino man nor a purple haired Japanese woman. I'd remember THAT pretty darn well, I assure you!", from the silence, one could imagine Rhea steaming and growing a beautiful red.  
  
"What's behind that door?", the three friends froze.  
  
"It's a vacant room, ma'am."  
  
"Vacant?"  
  
"Entirely but for wine and other alcoholic drinks."  
  
"Vacant, then?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Do open it, Mr. Tenie.", before Mr. Tenie had a chance to reply, Draco had grabbed both Shokari and Sachiro by the wrists and flung a piece of fabric over them.  
  
"The documents!", exclaimed Sachiro, leaping up to retrieve them. The second later, the door was swung open. A beam of light shone in. Sachiro darted behind a couch, crouching so low that she was almost one with the floor. From his angle in the room, Draco could see a change overcoming the girl. As Rhea stalked in, the secretary grew paler. With a thrust, the package of documents shot underneath the invisibility cloak. Rhea seemed to be oblivious to it. The two friends underneath the cloak looked in horror as Rhea advanced towards the couch. What was Sachiro doing? Throwing the package halfway across the room was a big enough risk, and now, she was just going to lie there on the floor? Yes, she continued lying on the floor. Fifteen second passed -  
  
"Oh! What a lovely little creature! Mr. Tenie, what is this?", Anton strode into the room and on seeing the white dragon in Rhea's arms, heaved an audible sigh.  
  
"Ah! Ms. Ciarniello, that's my pet dragon. Quite harmless I assure you. A miniature, she'll never grow any larger than that. Don't worry she won't bite.", underneath the cloak, Draco was on the verge of fainting, Shokari caught him by the arm. The two heard Rhea mutter apologies and slink out the door, followed by Anton. Moments later, darkness was restored to the room. Shokari and Draco crept from under the cloak.  
  
"I've never experienced a more traumatic three minutes in my life!", declared Draco in a whisper. Sachiro was now sitting on a couch, looking very pleased with herself. Draco looked at her. "And what in Hell's name are you?", she looked offended.  
  
"I,", she announced, "am a Daughter of the Draconites. Part human, part dragon. And I also, saved your skinny ass there!", Draco stood dumbfounded. Draconite... okay what an honour to his name. Now what? Shokari placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Draco, you should know. We didn't mean to hide this from you. But we've only known you for a day."  
  
"You're a 'Draconite', too?", Shokari nodded. "Okay... what colour do you come in?"  
  
"Burgundy."  
  
"And you two,", he said casting a glance at Sachiro, "are related?"  
  
"No, we just 'discovered' each other when we met at Louis Vuitton."  
  
"I feel very unspecial now."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"No never know if you're one yourself.", at this Draco snorted - most unlike a Malfoy.  
  
"RIIIIIIGHT! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I think I would've figured it out by now if I were."  
  
"You bear our name."  
  
"I could've very well been named 'Cappriccio', if my father fancied it."  
  
"But you're Draco."  
  
"Brilliant deduction Sherlock."  
  
"And you're a Draconite."  
  
"Capital.", this time Draco really did faint.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Notes: Another crap chapter. Joys* 


End file.
